


London.

by malfoible



Category: Criminal Minds, James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 11:50:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7531663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malfoible/pseuds/malfoible
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bond is pissed with the Eu referendum. Hotch is pissed that M.I.6 want Reid. Q makes a friend and Spencer Reid gets his hearts desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	London.

He is running…faster and faster…hurry… hurry…dodging branches, leaping over fallen logs…hurry…

He reaches the lake, Donavon is holding Reid…holding a gun to his head…  
Donavon shouts a warning…begins to back away…tries to step onto the boat…

He raises his arm…holds out his gun…aims….sunlight bounces off the water….he pulls the trigger…

Reid falls…his heart breaks….his heart breaks.

Hotch wakes shivering and shaking, a cold sweat covers his body, the bedclothes damp with fear.  
He gasps for breath, then calms himself. Breathes deeply, in and out…in and out…  
He looks at the clock, three a.m.   
The dream again, five times now, in as many nights.

The first time had been so vivid, so real, that he had rung Reid when he awoke, holding his breath until he heard the familiar voice drowsy with sleep. “Spencer Reid.”

He had made an excuse, laughed with relief as he hung up.  
Still the remnants of the dream stayed with him.  
He had managed to resist the phone call on the next few occasions but hadn’t felt able to relax until he had entered the office…seen the shining head or heard the voice.

Five days was a long run of the same dream.  
It was spoiling his rest and putting him on edge throughout the day.  
Perhaps he should speak to someone…a counselor or a doctor…  
He decided on the next best thing and two nights later he was enjoying a very nice bottle of Scotch with Rossi.

He waited until they were three drinks down before he broached the subject and Dave listened carefully as Hotch described it all…the running, the sunlight, the fear he felt, the relief he feels when he sees Reid.

Dave looked at his friend, was he truly oblivious to the meaning of the dream…to the feelings behind it.  
He shook his head gently, even the most intuitive among us find it difficult to analyse ourselves.  
“You should tell him how you feel.”

“What do you mean?”

“How you feel about him, you have strong feelings Aaron, love maybe? Talk to him.”

Hotch looked stunned as if the thought had never crossed his mind.  
“I love him, when did I say that? How did you get that from a dream?”

“Not the dream stupid, your words, ‘My heart breaks,’ you said, not fuck I’ve shot my pal or one of my team.   
Your heart breaks…” he smiles at his friend. “Feelings see?”

Rossi left with a large grin on his face and Aaron thought over his words.  
He shook his head in disbelief, it was obvious when Dave pointed it out, how could he not have seen?  
He was an idiot. Of course he loved Reid, loved his chatter, his smile, the way he lit up a room when he entered it.  
But what he felt was much stronger than affection, he wanted Reid, in his life, in his bed.  
His lips twitched into a smile at the thought, Spencer, in his bed, having sex, making love… 

Hotch slept peacefully that night.  
Determined to make his feelings known, he would find the right moment and talk to Spencer.

 

They had a very busy week and Hotch hadn’t found the right time, or indeed, any time to have a private chat.  
He entered his Director’s office and found Reid there.

They both began talking at once and eventually Hotch raised his voice.  
“MI6, the British? Why would the British want Reid and for how long? What do you mean you’re sending Reid to London?”

The Director looked firmly at Hotch, frowning at his tone.  
“They have a problem that Dr. Reid would be perfect to help with. It will not be for long and Spencer agrees.”

Reid nodded. “Yes I think I will enjoy the change, I’ve never been to England, London. I’d like to go.”  
He looked at his supervisor in surprise. Why was Hotch so annoyed?

Hotch realising his emotions had almost taken control. Reigned himself in.  
“Sorry, of course he should go, I was surprised that’s all. We have a couple of difficult cases open. But it’s fine, we’ll manage.”

Hotch left the others to sort out some details and he went to the bathroom and splashed water on his face.  
He looked in the mirror. “For fucks sake get a grip. He is going away for a couple of weeks, this is a good thing, if you miss him?  
If you still feel the same? You can have the conversation when he comes back.” 

 

Reid is delighted to be going to London, he packs enthusiastically and says goodbye to his team.

The girls hug and kiss him, Morgan punches his shoulder and Rossi embraces him and kisses both cheeks.  
Hotch gives him a ride to the airport, he accompanies him right to the gate, there is an odd moment as if Hotch wants to say something but the seconds pass and after last goodbye Reid walks away.

 

London.

Bond enters the house, surprised to find a light on in the sitting room, “Sweetheart? Are you still up? It’s very late.”

“Em…not sweetheart…Hi…em… Dr, Spencer Reid.”

“Ah, the genius from the F.B.I. pleased to meet you, James Bond.”

“I couldn’t sleep, jet lag, came down for a drink and found a book…”Reid tailed off as they heard footsteps on the stairs.

“Spencer were you calling? James! What are you doing back? Did you catch Montgomery?”

Bond shook his head. “No! Bloody referendum…! and Bloody European jobsworth.  
‘You can’t enter the country without a travel visa. Is your trip work or pleasure?’  
“I’m chasing an evil crime lord.”  
'Oh, work, then you’ll need a green work visa.” 

Q grimaced, “ Oh, I didn’t even think of that, sorry, I’ll get on to it first thing in the morning.”

Bond smiled, his rant over and reached for his lover, pulling him close, kissing him gently.  
“No problem I came to collect my Irish identity, I’ll get a plane in the morning, Montgomery will think he’s safe, probably laughing his pants off.”

Q smiled then nodded at Reid, “Have you met? Spencer Reid, it got so late, we were so busy talking, I thought he may as well stay here, since you’re going to be away.”

“Yes we’ve said hello.”

“I couldn’t sleep came down for a drink found a book.” Reid repeated.

Q nodded again then murmured quietly to James.  
“Since you are here, let’s go to bed.”

“You read my mind, but we have a guest remember so no screaming in delight.” They chuckled as they climbed the stairs.

Reid watched them, a small smile on his lips.  
A feeling of longing rolled over him. What must it be like to have a relationship, so warm and comfortable, filled with love and passion?  
He sighed, he was happy with his work, his friends, he had repaired his relationship with his parents, life was…well…pleasant.  
Is that all he wanted, where was the love, where was the passion?  
He wanted someone…needed someone…to love…to fuck…he blinked….well someone to fuck him…he couldn’t ever see Hotch as a bottom…  
Hotch… there it was… a giant elephant in the room...he wanted Hotch…had wanted Hotch for years…had never even tried to find someone else because his heart was already taken.

He occasionally wondered what Hotch thought of him, did he know how much Spencer cared, how needy Spencer was deep down, craving a kind word or a well done.  
In the Directors office he had felt something…why was Hotch so annoyed about Reid being sent away?  
Was it only work or more personal?  
And then at the airport there had been that strange farewell, Hotch had walked him to the gate.  
He was not a man for displays of affection, he didn’t hug his team.  
He had never run his hands through Reid’s hair like the others did, had never kissed his cheek, but there had been a moment, just before Reid turned away, when he thought Hotch was leaning in towards him, Spencer had breathed in, taking Hotch’s scent with him, feeling a closeness not explained.

A yawn made him think of the time and putting the book down made his way up to bed.

 

Bond had set an early alarm, they had enjoyed a passionate bout of lovemaking before falling asleep, but he couldn’t leave without saying a proper goodbye, so rolled onto his side and gently ran his tongue over Q’s lips, until Q opened his mouth and sucked in James' tongue.

“Do you have to go now?”

“Mmm yes, I’ve got my earwig, so you can talk to me when you get into work. I’ll try not to be away too long.”  
He kissed him again.” Enjoy your new friend.”

“Yes Spencer, he really is a genius James, can’t wait to work with him. Try not to break anything. I love you.”

Bond dressed quickly and picking up his papers ran down the stairs just as the phone rang.

“Bond.”

“This is Agent Aaron Hotchner, I’m looking for Dr, Spencer Reid. He’s not answering his cell.”

“Late night, jet lag, still in bed I think.” He ran back up the stairs and knocked on a door. “Dr, Reid, there’s a call for you.”

 

Hotch’s nerves were jangling. He had expected Reid to call even if only to say he’d arrived.  
He had rung the hotel he was supposed to be staying in and had received the news he had not checked in.  
Then checking his messages he had had voice mail leaving this contact number, now a random man was answering and seemingly Reid had spent the night.

Hotch didn’t know whether to be relieved or annoyed, it was with a mixture of both that he heard Spencer’s voice.

“Hi, Hotch? Did you get my message? I met M, the head of M.I.6 and Q, they just use initials, weird eh?  
We ran through some of the case notes and we were getting on so well and it got so late, well he invited me to stay with him.”

“This Bond person?”

“No Q. Bond is his lover, er partner. He going away on assignment.”

“Bond? Assignment? Do you mean James Bond, the spy?”

“Mm, oh yes, I suppose it is him, he’s quite famous isn’t he?”

Hotch groaned, famous yes, notorious definitely, a ruthless womanising assassin is how he had been described to Hotch.

Hotch chose his words carefully. “Yes em famous, he sometimes works with the C.I.A. this Q person, It’s a man is it, I mean he is a man?”

“Yes he is, not much older than me.”

“And Bond is his lover?”

“Mm partner yes, they’ve been together a couple of years, they seem to love….”Spencer faded off…he had never thought of Hotch being judgemental or homophobic.  
“Do you have a problem with…?” he couldn’t say the words.

Hotch realised what he must have sounded like.  
“No, no, of course not. I just heard stories…years ago, about Bond, that’s all.”

“Perhaps he hadn’t met the right person back then.”

Aaron fell silent. His right person was there on the end of the phone and he couldn’t tell him, couldn’t say the words.

After a minutes silence he roused himself.  
“I was worried when you didn’t answer your cell. I rang the hotel before I got your voicemail.  
I’m pleased you’re safe and I hope you have a good time, get to see the sights, not spend all your time working.  
Will you ring me to let me know how you’re getting on? Look after yourself.” 

Spencer looked down at the phone in his hand as Hotch rang off. Why was his boss so worried?  
Was it just his usual concern for his team? Spencer sighed, he spent way too much time thinking about his boss.  
However, he had said keep in touch, so he would ring every night to keep Hotch up to date.

The first week sped by.   
The work was interesting and it was fun to bounce ideas off Q, who was as intelligent and intellectual as he was himself.  
It was not all work either.  
Q showed him round London, at first doing all the tourist things, visiting the Tower, St Pauls, Houses of Parliament, but then also taking him to hidden London,  
places tourists rarely got to see.   
Reid had never enjoyed his free time so much.  
They walked and walked and became firm friends.  
Each evening he rang Hotch and told him all about his day.

After the first couple of days Hotch ensured he was alone when the phone rang.  
Late evening for Reid was around the end of the working day for Hotch.  
He settled in his office and listened to Reid talk.  
He imagined the sparkling eyes and the full mouth as Spencer related every tiny detail of his day.

The Sunday of the second week Q had driven them in James’ Aston Martin to Brighton for the day.  
Reid had been delighted with the car and the typical seaside resort, overlooked by the Pavilion built as a pleasure palace by George the Fourth. 

They were very late home and Reid had been looking at his watch all the way back.

When they entered the house Q nodded to Reid. “Go talk to your friend, I know it’s late he’ll be waiting, come have a glass of wine when you’re ready, no rush.” 

Reid was making the call as he ran up the stairs, Hotch answered on the first ring and Reid began to talk, apologising for the late hour and diving right in with a detailed description of his day.

Hotch, noting how much he’d wanted this call, firmed his resolve to tell Spencer of his feelings when he returned.  
He didn’t have to speak much. Reid talked and talked until he ran out of breath and then laughed.   
“I wish you were here. You would enjoy it too, I know you would.”

Hotch paused and Reid went on. “Sorry, I’ve not stopped babbling, I hope everyone’s Ok there, I miss you, er, everyone.”

Hotch took a deep breath. There was so much he wanted to say, but not here, not on a phone.  
Nevertheless, he wanted Reid to know he was thinking of him and he spoke from the heart.  
“I wish I was there too Spencer, I miss you very much. Come home soon. Goodnight.”

Reid carried the phone back downstairs looking a little shocked.

“Are you Ok? How is your friend? You miss him I know, how long have you been together?”

Spencer slumped down on the settee beside Q and picked up his wine.  
“No…not my…He’s my boss we’re not…”

Q looked at his friend as he downed half the wine in one gulp.  
“But you want him to be….? You want him to be with you…?”

Spencer smiled. “Yes, I have, forever really, but he’s never said anything and I don’t know what to say to him.”  
He frowned down at the phone, “He just said he missed me. I miss you he said not we, as in the team.”

“Perhaps he’s realised he had feelings for you, now that you’re apart. You ring him every night. I thought….”

“He seems to like it, at first I thought it was just the way he is. He takes care of all of us you see. He worries.”  
He drank the rest of the wine and Q poured out a refill.

“How did you and James get together?”

“Lots of begging.” Q grinned, “On his part. He asked me out. I thought he was teasing me, winding me up, he has…  
had a terrible reputation…with women…on his assignments.

I finally gave in and after a dreadful first date he kissed me.” Q smiled widely remembering.

“And that was it? That’s all it took?”

Q nodded. “That’s all it took. Three years we’ve been together now and it is as good as…. well it’s fantastic.  
I’m not suggesting you go home and jump your Boss but talking to him wouldn’t hurt. You may be surprised.”

Reid took his new friend’s words to heart. When he got home he would talk to Hotch.

 

He is running.  
Warm breeze, soft as a breath caresses his cheek…  
Hurry…hurry…something brushes his face, a leaf…no hair… he flicks it away…   
He tries to run…hurry….

A soft voice in his ear…”Aaron, you’re having the dream again, and I’m not dead, I just got back.  
I’m right here with you in bed and I’m horny. Come on Aaron wake up.”

No more running, no trees, no sunlight on the lake.  
The heavy feeling in his chest morphs into a naked wriggling Spencer, kissing his mouth, rubbing his cold naked body against his own.

“Do you still have that dream when I go away, even after all this time?”

“First time in months, bad case today and I missed you.”

Their kiss was long and lingering, filled with love, then Aaron ran his hands down Spencer’s back, soft, caressing, until he reached the firm cheeks and held them tight as their stiffening lengths jostled and jousted.

He relaxed, content to allow Spencer to satisfy himself, kissing and licking his mouth, sucking on his tongue.

Soon he would roll them over, take his lover hard and fast, but for now he was content, happiness washed over him like a wave on the sand. 

“Next time I go visit Mom you’re coming too.”

“I will come next time. It’s been a long time since we’ve slept apart, I miss your cold legs stealing my warmth.”

Reid laughed and claimed Aaron’s lips again, rolling onto his back pulling Aaron with him.  
“I missed you too, it’s been almost a year…since we…”

“Since you came back from London and jumped on me at the airport?” Hotch chuckled.

Spencer laughed and shook his head. “The other way round is how I remember it. You kissed me, grabbed me and kissed me, right at the arrivals desk.”

There had been no kissing at the airport.   
They were both too private for that.  
There had only been a gentle smile and a’ welcome home’.  
There was a warm look in Aaron’s eyes and Spencer relaxed.  
He had been filled with nervous anticipation on the flight home.

Talking to Hotch every evening had felt good, special, as if they were moving on from being work colleagues and friends to something more personal.   
The look in Hotch’s eye gave him hope his boss felt the same.

Hotch, heart pounding in his chest, had been so pleased to see him he had to stop himself from taking him there and then.   
He drove home swiftly and led Reid into the apartment.

He began to talk, trying to explain his feelings, why he had waited, how he felt when Reid had gone away.  
He began to tell the story of the dream but Spencer grinned and took a chance.  
He moved closer and pressed his lips to Aaron’s, teasing his mouth open and slipping inside.  
Aaron’s words turned to a groan and he lifted Spencer clear off his feet and carried him into the bedroom.

 

Bond had returned home after a successful mission and spent the evening making love, showing Q how much he cared.  
He reached for the phone when it beeped with a message.

“You have a text from your new friend. “Thanks, kissing worked.” What does that mean?”

Q laughed. “It means next time Spencer comes to visit he’ll not be alone.”


End file.
